


The East Wind

by damedeleslac



Series: Where Were You When The World Was Ending [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Banshee Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damedeleslac/pseuds/damedeleslac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is in New York when the world ends</p>
            </blockquote>





	The East Wind

 

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators, producers, directors, etc.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

## Where Were You When the World Was Ending?

##  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Six. ~~~~~~~~~~~~Lydia Martin. ~~~~~~~~~~~~

## The East Wind.

 

 

 

Lydia Martin was in New York.

She doesn't know what happened, no body ever does. One moment she'd been sitting in her Theoretical Mathematics class and the next, she's screaming.

And screaming.

And screaming.

And screaming.

And half of New York is dead.

*

Lydia stays in spite of everything.

Her mother wants her to come home.

Scott; more as her friend and less as her Alpha, wants her to come home.

Stiles asks if she wants to come home.

Melissa and Chris say that they can help her get home.

And Peter threatens to bring her home (bound, gagged and thrown over his shoulder, if necessary).

Lydia wants (really wants) to say yes.

_There’s a wind that whirls around her saying, stay, stay, stay._

She opens her door to Yuri; a witch and classmate, and his adorable four year old son, Jasper, before the end of that first horrific day.

He asks for sanctuary and even with the wind urging her to say yes, Lydia does.

*

It's not as if she doesn't have the space. Her college acceptance letters had been accompanied by a bank transfer from Peter, for an amount with way too many zeros and the advice to buy what felt _right_.

She'd ignored the money after the fourth time he'd transferred it back to her.

  
_Right_ had been a brownstone she'd wandered up to the front door of before noticing the 'for sale by owner' sign, taped to the glass of the door.

The pack had made a road trip of it to help her clean and fix and repaint. Scott wolfing out a little to rub against and mark the door and window frames, while Stiles lifted the baseboards to lay lines of wolfs bane.

(Peter had claimed the cleanest chair and complained the entire time.)

It hadn't felt empty until she was the only one there.

*

Lydia screams again two months later.

Half of Paris, dead in less than a second.

"Come home." Her mother had begged.

_Not yet, whispered the wind._

Indigo (with matching streaks in her hair a dozen shades darker than Lydia's, and suiting her better than Judith); the only non-shifter in a family of lions, moves into one of the attic rooms and spreads her books through out the rest of the house.

*

Lydia screams for Rio de Janeiro a week later. And for Hong Kong three months after that.

And Elmo; a druid in training, brings his pot plants, putting them on all the flat surfaces in the south facing rooms.

*

The fear; already a thick and malleable thing, is almost suffocating when she screams for Cairo and Wellington in the same week.

Scott has to order Peter to stay in Beacon Hills, using the full weight and power of the _ALPHA_ on him for the first time.

Their Banshee will come home when it's time for her to come home.

*

Lydia is waiting in line for the Red Cross packages when something spooks the crowd.

She flings out her hand and reels in the first thing that reaches out for her, wrapping her arms and the wind around it, holding steady and safe against the panicked, moving masses.

Haizea has a mess of frizzy dark hair, eyes red from crying and one day, when she grows up a little more, she'll be a banshee.

_Soon, soon, soon the wind giggles, soon you can go home._

*

Kiri and Zasha arrive two months later, a wolf and hunter.

Lydia lifts Haizea into their arms, pulling them inside the house, and runs out the front door, slamming it closed behind her and falls to her knees in the empty street.

Screaming.

Houston.

Madrid.

Johannesburg.

Brisbane.

Tokyo.

Moscow.

Vancouver.

One after the other.

  
_Almost, not quite, very soon taunts the wind_.

*

The knocking on the front door startles everyone. People come and go, but New York is never empty.

It's Ground Zero to the CDC, the military, and the Red Cross.

The pilgrims, the faithful, the sceptics and the doomsdayers come for other reasons.

None of them knock on her door.

Jackson is the last person Lydia expects to see.

(Honestly, Peter was higher up on the list than Jackson.)

He gives her a look that is part amused, part curious and part exasperated, and asks.

“You ready?”

_Go, go, go! Howls the wind._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

A/N: It didn't end up being as important in the story as I'd originally thought it would be, but if anyone's interested, I'm basing the brownstone that Lydia buys on the one in Elementary. There is a large kitchen, a smaller living space and presumably some sort of laundry/wet room in the basement, three large living spaces on the ground floor, and probably three bedrooms and a bathroom on the first floor. I'm adding three small bedrooms and a tiny bathroom in an (added) attic.) So you should be able to fit 8 people into it.

Also: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/East_wind


End file.
